Early
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: “You’re up early.” skate


_A-N;; Right. So after looking for a beta for a while, I checked it over myself, decided it was acceptable, and decided, aw, to hell with it! and posted it. I rather like this, actually; one of my better, lighter works I think (unusual, I think, because I usually write angst). I'd taken a temporary vacation from LOST fanfic (to venture deeper into the wonderful worlds of Harry Potter and now Heroes) and found I missed it terribly, so, for at least a little while, I'm back. ) _

Disclaimer; Look, if I owned it, would I be writing fanfic when I SHOULD be ending this hiatus wayyy before February?

Enjoy! Oh, and by the way? Every time you read and don't review, the Canon God kills a character/sinks a ship.

* * *

Frankly, Sawyer was not a morning person. 

It was beyond him how he'd managed to get stuck (what with all his good luck) with a group of early birds, but somehow, he'd managed it.

Some of the survivors, he could tell, were doomed from first sight. Kate, for example; something about her urge to keep moving (to run as he's so eloquently put it so many times) didn't allow her to sleep for more than six hours at a time, save very extreme circumstances. And Jack, too; he just _oozed _early-mornings, the color yellow, and accomplishment, all things Sawyer loathed with a passion. It was to be expected of them both, to get up early but really - who'd have thought _Hurley _was an earlier riser?

But jokes aside, he was the official sleepy-head (dubbed so by none other than _Charlie _of all people) of the island.

So it surprised him when slowly, slowly, his biological clock shifted. Only a few minutes earlier a week (he got hell for loudly proclaiming to the assembled survivors that "I got up _early _this morning!" when Sun checked her watch and pointed out with an arched eye-brow that it was eleven forty-six), but it was something. Slowly, slowly Kate's working hours and his… standing-around-and-making-sarcastic-comments hours were falling in sync, and (when she wasn't crooning after Jack, or Jack wasn't crooning after her) he actually got to spend some time with her.

It was nice.

But it was also getting out of hand.

He awoke early one morning, utterly confused. It was still dark out and, since he hadn't jerked awake like he usually did when something actually woke him up, he couldn't imagine what was wrong.

He staggered out of his tent, damning early mornings, late nights, and more or less everything within thirty feet (which included Hurley, a rock, Kate's tent, and a mango).

Spotting a figure standing where the water and the sand met on the horizon and identifying her as Kate, he stumbled in her direction, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

As he neared her, and was able to make out more of her silhouette and profile, his eyes softened and he allowed the smallest of real smiles to slip through. Sawyer didn't quite understand how, but she always managed to bring a smile to his lips (particularly in the morning - he had a whole conspiracy theory that he was actually some sort of creature who the morning hated, and that he was therefore most susceptible at that time).

She was ignoring him, as he was usual, so he mimicked her stance - arms crossed, legs spread - and patiently waited for her to answer him.

As usual, it didn't take long. Her voice was cold (also painfully usual) but at least the words weren't.

"You're up early."

For a moment, Sawyer was caught off guard. His brows folded and he spoke slowly, slightly afraid of some sort of trick. "I …am?"

Kate arched an eyebrow and finally turned to him, her curiosity getting the best of her. "It's about six thirty, Sawyer," she pointed out just as slowly.

Sawyer cursed loudly, dropping his head to glare at the sand as if it was all it's fault before regaining his composure and glancing back up at her.

They stood in silence like that for a while longer, Sawyer not wanting to discuss yesterday, to argue with her how he was only trying to protect her, not wanting to think she'd go to jail soon and he'd never see her again and Kate as stubborn as usual. Neither wanted to mention that they were probably the only people on the whole island who desperately wished that the boat wasn't coming. Once again, Kate was the first one to break.

"Why're you up so early?"

Sawyer smirked. "Some things are worth getting up early for, Freckles."


End file.
